Yuriko Aoki
Yuriko Aoki jest jedną z głównych postaci pobocznych oraz żoną Hiramaru. Jest mangaką o pseudonimie Aoki Kō, napisała historie Hideout Door którą Nakai zilustrował. Później pracowała nad serializacjami A Time of Green Leaves i What God Gave Me... ale niestety zostały anulowane. Wygląd Aoki ma krótkie brązowo-blond włosy i oczy koloru miodowego. Gdy czyta to zakłada okulary, Ma także mały pieprzyk pod lewym okiem. Jej strój zazwyczaj składa się ze spódnicy i swetra. Osobowość Gdy została przedstawiona, jest pełna dumy, pewna siebie i osądów tak jak później Aiko Iwase. Wraz z rozwojem fabuły zmienia się jej nastawienie i pokazuje bardziej przyjazny charakter. Była nieufna wobec mężczyzn dopóki nie zaczęła rozmawiać z Takagim. Z rozwojem fabuły zaczyna im ufać. Wyrzeka się swojej dumy, gdy prosi o pomoc Fukude. Ona również rozpoczęła romans z Hiramaru i zaręczyła się z nim. Seria Bakuman Puchar Złotej Przyszłości Pracowała z Nakaiem przy mandze Hideout Door do Pucharu Złotej Przyszłości. Wzięła udział w spotkaniu dotyczącym ulepszenia swoich mang do konfrontacji z KOOGY'm. Gdy padła propozycja dyskusji na temat mang, ona odmówiła twierdząc że jej jest najlepsza. Wtedy Niizuma wziął się za ocenę i świetnie przewidział że dwie mangi zajmą pierwsze miejsce a jedna trzecie, referując Kioshi Knight i Detektywa Trapa na pierwsze a Hideout Door na trzecie. To spotkanie dało podstawy dla Drużyny Fukudy. Impreza Noworoczna Gdy ogłosiła że powinna pracować z Kōjim Makaino, Nakai ma złamane serce. Powiedziała mu że jego rysunki nie odwzorowują stworzonego przez nią świata w Hideout Door. On chce dowieść że nadaje się do pracy z nią, zaczyna rysować po pracy w parku przed jej oknem nawet podczas śnieżycy. Później przychodzi do niego z parasolem i mówi że to nie przez rysunki lecz przez historie Hideout Door nie został zserializowany. Chce by historia była odpowiednia do świetnych rysunków Nakaia. Później Hideout Door zostaje zserializowany a Aida zostaje ich edytorem. Strajk Mangaków Kiedy Detektyw Trap został przerwany do zakończenia leczenia Mashiro, Aoki wraz z Drużyną Fukudy ogłasza strajk. Podtrzymuje swoje zdanie, kiedy Nakai nie jest tego pewny. Anulowanie Hideout Door Niskie miejsca w rankingu zmuszają Naczelnego do anulowania Hideout Door i Detektywa Trapa. Aoki prosi edytora by mogła zakończyć ją na własny sposób. Gdy Nakai wyznaje jej przez telefon miłość nie wie co zrobić ze swoimi uczuciami. Później tworzy one-shot, który postanawia wystawić na Festiwalu Super Gwiazd. Gdy prosi Nakaia by znowu dla niej rysował, on będąc zbyt pewnym swoich umiejętności, mówi jej, że zrobi to tylko wtedy gdy będzie się z nim umawiać. Wtedy uderza go w twarz i mówi, że zawiódł jako mężczyzna. Festiwalu Romansu Super Gwiazd Przed rozpoczęciem Festiwalu, jest sędzią w konkursie, w którym bierze udział Rabuta & Peace. Bierze udział w Festiwalu z one-shotem o nazwie What God Gave Me.... Była zdziwiona gdy dowiedziała się, że inni też piszą romanse. Zajęła pierwsze miejsce dzięki temu, że romans to jej ulubiony gatunek. Później mówi Hiramaru, że będą spotykać się na herbatce, tylko jeśli dalej będzie rysował mangę. Upadek i powstanie Nakaia Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Hiramaru, zobaczyła przed jej domem pijanego Nakaia, który obwiniał ją, że stracił pracę jako asystent Nanamine. Słysząc krzyki Hiramaru przyjeżdża by ją bronić. Gdy przyjechał, powiedział Nakaiowi, że nie pozwoli mu jej dotknąć. Wtedy zaczynają walczyć. Gdy to zobaczyła, zadzwoniła do Fukudy. Po jakimś czasie Fukuda, Takagi i Mashiro, lecz Hiramaru mówi im, by się nie wtrącali. Po chwili wychodzi do nich i mówi by przestali walczyć. Mówi Nakaiowi by ją udzerzył. Gdy Hiramaru sie odzywa, mówi mu by był cicio i znowu mówi Nakaiowi, by bił ją aż do momentu gdy będzie usatysfakcjonowany. Gdy Nakai pada na ziemie i tłumaczy wszystko, Hiramaru proponuje mu by został jego asystentem. Gdy Fukuda zapytał jej czy to w porządku by razem pracowali, ona odpowiedziała mu, że ufa Hiramaru. Później po anulowaniu What God Gave Me... Hiramaru zabiera ją do wesołego miasteczka, gdzie się jej oświadcza. Po jakimś czasie bierze ślub z Aoki, na który zapraszają znajomych mangaków oraz redakcje Jumpa. Manga Hideout Door opowiada o chłopcu, który otwiera drzwi do świata baśni. Miał do wyboru zdobyć duszę wróżki lub umrzeć. Jej rysunki nie pasowały do shounena więc zajęła się historią. A Time of Green Leaves była manga ecchi w której narysowała wiele "panty-shotów". Została anulowana wraz z Otters 11 Hiramaru. Podczas "Festiwalu Romansu Super Gwiazd" zajęła 1 miejsce z one-shotem What God Gave Me..., dzięki czemu to zostało jej następną serią. Niedługo potem została anulowana, co skłoniło Hiramaru do zabrania jej do wesołego miasteczka na jego prośbę. Po jakimś czasie bierze ślub z Hiramaru, na który zapraszają znajomych mangaków oraz redakcje Jumpa. Ciekawostki *Aoki lubi herbatę Darjeeling, owocową, kwiatową i czarną. *Mashiro dostał propozycję od Aidy by zostać partnerem Aoki. *Była sędzią w konkursie, gdy zgłoszono Rabuta & Peace. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mangaka